


Abend

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ein letzter Abend in der Stadt, bevor es mit der ganzen Gruppe nach Mexiko geht. Chris und Vin verbringen noch etwas Zeit zusammen. (Chris' POV)





	Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Ausgangspunkt hierfür war der Wunsch einer lieben Mitautorin, dass Chris und Vin doch mal in Ruhe zusammen essen sollten :) Ich habe das mit der Szene verbunden, kurz bevor sie Lee treffen.  
> Dies ist auch ein kleiner Tribut an Yul Brynner. Heute wäre er 99 Jahre alt geworden. Er ist jemand, der mich inspiriert, nicht "nur" beim Schreiben ...  
> So, dann mal viel Vergnügen mit meinem Werk^^

Ich habe Hunger. Und es scheint so … natürlich, bei dir nachzufragen. Wir waren lange zusammen. Aber ich merke, dass ich keine Zeit für mich brauche. Im Gegenteil.

Bald sitzen wir im Gasthaus, vor uns dampfende Teller Bohnen mit Speck. Nach den vergangenen Strapazen ein Genuss. Wir essen ohne Eile.

Als ich zahlen will, legst du mir kurz die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Lass nur. Ich mach schon.“

Draußen ringe ich mit mir. Schluss mit Ausreden. Die Wahrheit ist … Ich will dich nicht loslassen. Vielleicht nie mehr. Und dann spreche ich es tatsächlich aus. 

„Willst du nicht heute bei mir schlafen?“


End file.
